


Capo Horn

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie della vita [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Remembrance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una storia dedicata ai coraggiosi capitani e alle loro ciurme che hanno provato a doppiare Capo Horn.Ha partecipato alla Challenge: [Multifandom e Originali]: Challenge- roulette: fate la vostra storia!Prompt: http://static.zerochan.net/Shinia.full.1588899.jpg





	Capo Horn

Capo Horn  
   
Robert Miete prese una boccata dalla sua pipa, si appoggiò con la schiena contro la sedia a dondolo e socchiuse gli occhi osservando il rosso del tramonto fare contrasto con il cielo bluastro verso l’alto.  
“Nonno, nonno, perché porti l’orecchino?” domandò la nipotina. L’uomo si voltò, guardò la giovane dare un morso alla crostata di more, il viso era sporco di confettura violetta.  
“Perché ho doppiato capo Horn. E’ il simbolo dei marinai che ci sono riusciti” spiegò. Si voltò e osservò alcune nuvole tingersi di color del sangue.  
“Ho affrontato il cimitero delle navi, allora quando la battaglia contro le intemperie era imperi. Se la nave naufragava eri morto, gli sfortunati che non morivano in mare finivano in mano agli indigeni o morivano in quel luogo dimenticato senza poter segnalare a nessuno di venirli a salvare” spiegò. La piccola si mise l’indice in bocca e succhiò ripetutamente. L’uomo espirò, la gola e le narici gli bruciavano.  
“Capo Horn, è il luogo in cui il demonio aveva combinato il più grosso disastro della sua carriera” bisbigliò.  La nipotina si avvicinò alla sua gamba e si voltò guardando il sole sparire oltre le montagne.  
 “E sono stato l’ultimo piccola mia. Ormai il tempo delle navi a vele è finito” spiegò l’anziano, corrugando la fronte rugosa.  
 “Chi è stato il primo, nonno?” chiese la giovinetta. L’uomo sorrise, le labbra strette ripiegate su loro stesse gli tremarono.  
“Il  Capitano Willem Cornelius Schouten” sussurrò.


End file.
